Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Example for Preschool Challenge. One day, Bella asks Edward to teach her how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. What is to happen after that? BxE/AH


**Author's Note: Hey everybody. So, a few dyas before my Preschool challenge ends. Well, I finally got an idea for it. So, here is the example. And remember this. Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches=inspiration!**

**Pen name: dolphinherovamp5  
Name: Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches  
Summary: One day, Bella asks Edward to teach her how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. What is to happen after that? BxE/AH  
POV(s): EPOV  
Universe: All Human  
Challenge: Example for Preschool Challenge**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Age: 4_

"Class, I would like to introduce Miss. Bella Swan. She is new and I hope you'll all become great friends!" Mrs. Sanders, our preschool teacher, exclaimed.

I looked to the front of the room and saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world standing there. Okay. Sure. I know girls have cooties. However, for some reason, I cannot imagine this girl having one spec of dirt on her.

She wore a smile that was as shiny as my marble collection. Her eyes were the color of melted chocolate. There was more about her than just that. But, I wasn't sure she would even like me.

Why would she like me? I'm just a shrimp were strange hair and no loving family. What is truly special about me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two weeks since Bella has started here.

Throughout the days, I could never keep my eyes off her. I loved when she blushed, when she walked, and even when was just off in her own little weird.

I bet it's weird that I like this girl so much. I bet I'm too young for her. She probably wants some 2nd grader that at least knows how to read.

I've noticed that one thing about her these past few weeks. She absolutely loved story time. Her eyes sparkled as she heard the different stories each say. I could practically tell you what she felt since it rolled off her in waves.

I could tell she imagined herself as the main character.

You could tell she felt their emotions. She cried when they cried. She laughed when she laughed. She probably could have even sneezed when they sneezed.

Now, it was snack time and Mrs. Sanders decided to let us make our own peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

As I was setting the bread, jelly, and peanut butter down, Bella came up to me. She smiled. "Hi Edward. Um…I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Anything!" I blurted out.

"Great! I need you to teach me to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. See…um…I kind of have this crush on Jacob and I was thinking about making a sandwich for him. But, I want it to be perfect and I can't make a perfect sandwich."

My heart sunk. Of course, she liked another boy. Especially somebody like Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was the smartest boy in class. He could even read!

But, he never joined in on the preschool activities. He was always reading a new book.

I wish I could refuse, but it is Bella. How could refuse somebody like her? I liked her too much.

I nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

Bella began jumping up and down. "Thank you Edward! Thank you!" She ran into my arms and gave me a hug.

As I hugged her, my heart felt so warm. I loved the feeling and wished it would stay forever.

For the next few minutes, I taught Bella how to make the most perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the world.

After it was over and Bella had made a sandwich for Jacob and one for herself, she turned to me. "Edward, you are my bestest friend in the whole world." With that, she turned and walked over to Jacob.

I watch as she gave the sandwich to Jacob, who actually put his book down and accepted it. They then began talking.

I sighed and ran my hands through my crazy hair.

One day, I was going to regret everything that had happened today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Age: 18_

As I was making myself some lunch, I heard somebody come in.

"Edward?" Bella said.

I left my sandwich on the counter and walked to the front door. There, I saw Bella with tears caressing her soft cheeks.

I ran over to her and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and began sobbing into my chest, making my shirt wet.

I brought her over to the couch and sat down with her sitting in my lap.

As I cradled her, I asked, "What did Jacob do now?"

Since preschool, Jacob and Bella have been dating. I never liked it. Because I was in love with Bella.

"He-He cheated on me. A-Again." Bella stuttered.

"I promise Bella, it'll be okay." I brought my lips down and kissed her cheek.

As I was lifting my head back up, Bella grabbed my face in between her hands.

I opened my eyes looked at her. Her face was serious.

She brought my face down back to hers and pressed her lips to mine.

And let me tell you, that was the best, and first, kiss that I ever had.

When we pulled back, we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Bella Swan." I whispered.

"I love you too Edward Masen."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Bella's tears dried up, we walked into the kitchen so we could have some lunch.

Bella looks at the counter where I had left the sandwich I had been making. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you remember when we were in preschool and I wanted you to teach me to make the perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Totally." How could I forget?

"Well, to me, it's a happy and sad memory. Sad because that's what led to Jacob and I. Happy," She looks me in the eye and smiles. "Because that is what led us to be friends."

I smile. "I'm glad. But, I can't help to wonder what would of happened if you didn't have a crush on Jacob and didn't ask for my help."

"Maybe I would have had a crush on you instead." We smiled at each other and began eating our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Age: 24_

Today was our 1st wedding anniversary.

For our anniversary, we were going to our meadow and have lunch.

After sitting down on the blanket I laid out, I took out the sandwiches and handed one to Bella. "Here you go Bella."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome my love."

After we finished, Bella looked at me with a smile. "You're peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are always so perfect."

I grinned Emmettly and she laughed.

After the laughter died down, I stood up and took Bella's left hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Why, of course."

We began dancing to no music and stared into each other's eyes with love.

"Happy anniversary. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. And Anthony loves you too."

With that, I kneeled down and kissed her bulging stomach that held my future son. "I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Age: 28_

"Mommy! Can you make me something to eat?" I heard my son ask Bella. I look over the newspaper I was reading.

"Sure. What would you like?" Bella kneels down.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" Anthony starts jumping up and down.

I smile. Anthony has been addicted to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches even before he was born. That's what Bella had been always craving.

"Okay. Just a moment."

After Anthony got his sandwich, he sat down at the table and Bella came over to me and sat in my lap. "I guess peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are a big part of our lives."

"Why of course."

Bella giggled and kissed my lips. "I wonder if this one will be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich addict too."

I smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I wonder too."

* * *

**So, did you like it? I think it kind of worked out a little different than I imagined, but that's how it is. =D Lol. Review and check out the entries people sent in for the challenge in my community!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
